In general, a refrigerator is a type of home appliance having storage spaces closed by refrigerator doors so as to store foods or the like at a low temperature. The refrigerator is configured to keep the foods or the like stored in the storage spaces in an optimized state by use of cool air generated responsive to heat exchange of a refrigerant circulating a refrigerating cycle.